


Eden's Apple

by scruffyperv (Vyntacular)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Branding, Degradation, Dubious Consent, Gang Rape, Gun play, Guns, Humiliation, M/M, Mob Boss Nines, Non-Con Elements take place in Chapter 2 only, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Public Masturbation, Public Sex, Rape, Sex Work, Sex Worker Android Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Strip Tease, Stripping, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 02:50:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16461962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vyntacular/pseuds/scruffyperv
Summary: Hot-headed officer Gavin Reed is pursuing an organized crime ring headed by the notorious Nines. Nines has been teasing Gavin along with flirtation and clues, but neither of them expect the tipoff that leads Gavin right into the lion’s den. Unfortunately, he rushes in without his partner and gets captured by Nines’ thugs. He’s brutalized and violated before Nines finds out what’s going on. Their dangerous attraction to each other goes through the ultimate test as Nines works to keep his position at the top of the food chain while rescuing his officer from his own men.Meanwhile, Hank Anderson is busy searching for his missing partner. He fears time is running out, and his only lead is Eden’s beautiful “Candy Apple”. Before either of them realize it, they’ve entered a dangerous relationship that could put both of their lives at risk.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A short fic inspired by [Kinktober Prompts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16161215), figured I'd post it separately so that people could avoid the more intense material if desired. 
> 
> Takes place post-Android Revolution, in a film noir-styled mobster AU.

It had been over a year and this case continued to dog him. Gavin Reed leaned back in his chair, hands tangling through his hair, and groaned in frustration. “How the fuck does this bastard keep slipping through our fingers?”

“He’s obviously toying with us, leaving red herrings to make _someone_ chase after him.” 

His partner, Hank Anderson, is a graying man of around 50 but despite his unconventional way of working he’s a damn good detective. He’s also the only asshole who’s capable of dealing with Gavin’s bullshit. Gavin rolled his eyes and spun his chair away from Hank as he pulled out his cellphone.

“Why the fuck would he be toying with me? You’re just as much a part of this case as I am.”

“I don’t go fucking sprinting off every time I catch a whiff of him. You need to keep your cool, pay attention to your surroundings. That temper of yours is going to get you in trouble some day.” Stern, but fucking true and clearly concerned. He reminded Gavin of his god-damned mother. The younger detective pushed himself away from his desk and stomped toward the door. “Where are you going, Gavin?”

“To get a fucking smoke. Get off my back!”

“Yeah yeah,” Hank rolled his eyes and went back to reviewing the most recent case files.

All the clues they’d gathered pointed them at the Eden Club. One of the androids there had been involved in an altercation and the beating their ‘client’ had received had all the tell-tale signs of the crime ring they’d been chasing. Was it possible they’d been working out of the Eden Club all along? Or did one of their lackeys just take a liking to a prostitute?

It was hard to tell. He’d have to go ask a few questions himself.

He’d grab lunch, give Gavin an hour or so to cool his temper, and then they’d go check out this android at the Eden Club.

***

“Fucking Hank. Thinks he fucking knows everything.” Gavin stormed down the street, burning through his cigarette like he had something to prove. “Can’t believe he thinks I just go running off after this bastard at the drop of a hat or something.”

Admittedly, he had been in a lot of close calls with the leader of this damned gang but that was just because he was close to catching him. Clearly Hank could see that! Just last week he’d cornered Nines and he would’ve cuffed him too if the bastard hadn’t pulled a cheap shot and… and wormed away.

Heat rose in his chest as he flashed back to that moment, to Nines pinned against the wall… to the kiss that had been suddenly forced upon him. In that moment he'd forgotten everything. All that mattered was the fucking exhilaration of finally catching the person that had been slipping through his fingers for months. He was handsome up close too, so fucking handsome, and Gavin couldn’t help grinding him up against the wall as he returned the rough kiss. Never in his life had he been so attracted to someone... and then his legs had been kicked out from underneath him.

Dazed, he’d just laid on the ground staring up at the crime boss as he climbed over the wall and sprinted out of view with nothing but a “Sorry, dear”.

He couldn’t fucking tell anyone that a simple kiss had derailed years of training. That he'd dropped the whole fucking case over some handsome fucker playing him.

He especially couldn't tell them that he might've recognized the voice.

Gavin’s fingers brushed against his lips and, damnit, if he didn’t want to feel that heat again.

The person who’d been feeding him tips all this time, his informant, they couldn’t be one and the same. Right? Why would the mob boss risk doing something that stupid?

Finally he stopped outside of the Eden Club and took a final drag of his cigarette. An android in the club had been accosted by a client and said client had been thrown out and treated with the usual “Nines hospitality”. There was no way there wasn’t a connection between Eden and Nines. It wasn't even all that far from where he tended to meet his informant.

Leaning against the wall as he ground his cigarette out under his heel, he punched in the informant’s information and sent a quick text. “Looking for some information. I can make a trade.”

No response, of fucking course. Why he thought that’d work after the incident last week… He grumbled and then turned around, just in time to see a large brute of a guy standing over him.

“So you’re the little prick that’s been snooping around.”

Gavin instinctively reached for his holster, but this guy had been waiting for him. He slammed a fist into his face so hard that Gavin saw stars flashing behind his eyes before the ground jumped up to meet him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! This chapter contains RAPE and a whole lot of intense sexual situations! Please read at your own discretion!
> 
>  
> 
> This is part of a Kinktober 2018 Prompt:  
>  27\. Exhibitionism/Voyeurism | Degradation | Gun Play | Against a wall
> 
> All of these situations appear in this chapter. You can skip it if you don't feel comfortable reading it and it won't affect the story as a whole.
> 
> ========
> 
>  
> 
>  

Gavin woke with a pounding headache. Everything hurt, his arm was protesting the angle it was at, someone was laughing — no, more than one person — and his thoughts were fuzzy, swimming with confusion, jumbled. A groan escaped him as he was shoved further into the hard thing against his face. A brick wall?

“Looks like our little prick has finally woken up, his ass is so fucking tight now.”

The words barely registered as words, but they dragged his attention to what was happening behind him. He was being rammed up against the wall by someone him and the searing pain was his arm being jerked out of socket while said someone pinned him to the wall. They were fucking him.

Rationality warred with the delirious haze in his head. He couldn’t move, everything felt like fucking lead, he couldn’t even remember how to make words. Fuck? No? Stop? He groaned instead, his stomach twisting in a sickening way. He felt like he was about to vomit. The man behind him groaned too, but there was elation in his sound, and suddenly his ass was dripping with cum.

“Me next,” someone laughed from nearby.

What? No? Released from the first guy, Gavin toppled forward into the wall, and slumped to his knees. Why couldn’t he get up? What the fuck was wrong with him?

“Mr. Tough Guy is apparently having trouble with his hit. What’s the matter, not used to ketamine?”

Huh?

He was pushed over onto his side before someone new was shoving inside of him. Someone was laughing about sloppy seconds and they were fucking bickering while hammering his ass. Gavin finally figured out speech, or he thought he did, all that came out was a mewling sound of distress and pain as his fingers scrabbled against the bricks. At least he could feel _something_ , even if it was a sickening amount of pain. It wasn’t enough to escape the semi-paralysis consuming his muscles, though it seemed to amuse his audience.

At some point he must’ve blacked out, because when reality flooded in next, he had changed positions and there was arguing. Wait, no, there had been arguing before… Right? But there was a new voice? Something familiar?

A gun pressed under his chin, lifting his face to force his half-open eyes to meet the ones across from him. A sickening mixture of horror and relief filled him: he recognized those eyes. “Please?” He whimpered, unsure of exactly what he was asking for.

Nines was crouched in front of him, expression soft but distant. “Oh, dear, what have you gotten yourself into?” A chorus of voices came up around him, echoing with laughter and anger. “You shouldn’t have been snooping around a place like this, detective.”

He pressed the gun against Gavin’s lips and, thoughtlessly, Gavin opened his mouth invitingly. Nines’ lips pressed into a thin line. 

“Or maybe you’re enjoying yourself here? Do you want to be our personal plaything?”

Gavin said nothing, eyes still locked on Nines. Death felt merciful compared to this helplessness. Just kill the fucking cop and get it over with. Ah, a coherent thought, maybe the ketamine was wearing off. Nines would save him, Nines would be merciful and just get it over with.

A hand lifted, tugged at Nines, pulled him close. “Please make it stop.”

Nines shoved the gun against Gavin’s temple and his lips grazed Gavin's ear. Soft, so softly that only Gavin could hear the words, Nines replied: “I wish I could, dear, but there are appearances to keep up.”

Panic wormed its way through Gavin’s stomach. No. Nonono. “Please, Nines. Please.” Every time he attempted to move or react strongly the drugs in his system just made his head swim worse. He gagged on the nausea before he was suddenly on his back. A moment later, Nines was between his legs as he unbuttoned his pants. 

“What a good little slut, already begging for me.”

“N—“ His words were cut off by the gun pressed to his lips. Now that he was at this angle he could see that it was his own damned service pistol. Nines shoved it into his mouth to silence his protests and then slammed into his ass.

Nines was so much bigger than the others and with the drugs slowly working their way out of his system he was becoming more and more aware of the sensations happening to his body. His dick twitched but he was already covered in cum. His own? other peoples’? He couldn’t fucking tell. How many times had they made him cum while he was out of his head? The thought made him wish all the harder for Nines to pull that damned trigger, but the mob boss was painfully controlled.

“Fuck, you are tight. Even after you’ve been used up you’re still clamping down on my cock.” Nines rocked into him, grinding against his prostate, making his head spin. It felt good. “I think you like being filled up like this — full of cum, and my cock, and something hard in your mouth… I bet you suck cock like a pro too, don’t you?” He pushed the gun further into his mouth, making him take the thick barrel even as he fucked his ass.

Their audience had grown silent, watching the show their boss was putting on. Even Gavin was entranced. There was something amazing about Nines, even in this filthy back alley, after everything he’d endured, the feeling of Nines fucking him was good. Hadn’t he wanted that? Wanted Nines to steal his breath away and leave him begging for more?

Without thinking he was rutting his hips back against Nines, sucking the barrel of his gun like he’d been told and moaning. God it felt good. He must be really fucked up if it felt this fucking good to be used by some bastard.

“That’s right,” Nines moaned. “Your ass feels amazing and your cock is dripping with precum… You’re such a slut, detective, I didn’t know you had it in you.”

Gavin flushed as he turned his head away, his stomach twisting again… but then he saw the guys watching, everyone stiff and enraptured, and that twist deepened into something knotted and hot in his stomach. Fuck. They wished they were Nines, wished they could make him move and moan like this. He met Nines’ gaze and was surprised to find them hazy with lust. Absently he leaned in, taking the barrel of the gun all the way and letting his tongue flick out to brush Nines’ finger on the trigger. 

Nines shuddered and made a breathless sound as he filled Gavin with his cum. “F-fuck,” he muttered beneath his breath before giving Gavin a final rough thrust. Gavin couldn’t believe he was cumming, groaning desperately around the barrel of the gun as he coated his stomach in his own semen. “I think I’m keeping this little bitch for my own entertainment. You bastards can fuck off for a bit.”

There were groans, disappointment, but the crowd dispersed without a second command from Nines. Only then did he pull the gun out of Gavin’s mouth and drop it to the ground beside them. He reached down, fingers tenderly stroking tears and saliva off of Gavin’s face.

“Fuck, dear… fuck… I’m so sorry. You should know what happens to cops in places like this!”

Gavin tilted his head away, unable to meet Nines’ gaze as the man morphed from mob boss to concerned… friend? Gavin didn’t know what to make of it.

Nines pulled out of him, let the flood of cum gush out of the detective’s gaping ass, and then shifted to pull Gavin’s head into his lap.

“Well, I guess I make a lot of bad decisions,” Gavin muttered.

“All this time I was trying to keep you safe… and this…” Nines sounded honestly pained and Gavin felt his stomach twist again, less pleasantly this time.

“Whatever,” Gavin replied numbly. 

He sat up slowly, head still spinning, but he could move. He stretched his fingers, processed his options, and then reached for the gun. Before Nines realized what was happening Gavin had grabbed his weapon off the floor, pressed it to his own temple, and pulled the trigger.

_Click._

Nothing.

“I emptied the bullets, Gavin.”

“Fuck you!” Gavin couldn’t believe the way his voice broke, the way he started to cry. “Fuck you.” But Nines just folded him into his arms and held him close as he sobbed.

“I won’t ever let them touch you again.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part of a Kinktober 2018 Prompt (two of them actually):  
>  28\. Stripping/Striptease | Humiliation
> 
> 31\. Any combination of the above! Masturbation | Humiliation | Voyeurism/Exhibitionism
> 
> ==========

Twirling on the pole, watching horny humans admire him… Connor could live with this. It was nights when he had to accept ‘private clients’ that he hated the most. The last one had even hit him and his boss had been forced to come and personally remove him. Dancing was different. Here he had all the power. A dozen hands stretched out toward him, offering him dollar bills for a hint of personal attention.

He gave them what they wanted, a little wink or a blown kiss, dropping low as he unbuttoned his shorts and then pulling back up with a twirl — they hadn’t paid nearly enough to get those off of him.

Connor returned to the pole, grinding himself against it, and then pulled himself up. He was upside down, listening to the whistles and the applause, when his gaze locked on a pair of intense blue eyes across the room. The gray-haired man who belonged to those eyes wasn’t sitting at the stage where he was dancing like the rest of ‘patrons’, but even from the distance Connor was at he could see that he was hard. Suddenly the man’s hand reached between his legs, cupping himself through his jeans.

Connor’s stomach flipped in a surprisingly pleasant way.

Usually the idea of some creep jacking off for him didn’t make him feel like this.

Shoving the feeling down, he finished his routine and dropped to the floor, before crawling toward his audience. He mentally noted how much they had ‘earned’ and tucked it away into his garter belt. And then he looked up, seeking the handsome man… Who was now stroking himself beneath the table, his eyes still locked on Connor.

Connor’s cheeks flushed when their eyes met and the man help up a hundred dollar bill suggestively. So he wanted a private dance, did he? A whole hundred might make that worth his time, even for a pervert like him.

Connor rolled onto his back, making a nice show of sliding off his tight little shorts to a chorus of whistles, and then flicked them off into the audience. The onlookers went wild, whistling and cheering as he rolled back onto his knees. He made a show of his ass and the tight little thong attempting to contain all of him. Glancing between his legs, he winked and straightened up entirely.

Everyone was enraptured. His admirer was biting his lip.

Connor realized, a little too late, that he was staring, and obviously so at that. His mouth went dry and his eyes wide as he realized just what sort of reaction he was having to a patron. Without a second thought, he grabbed the remaining dollars on the stage and hurried off. At the curtain he turned and blew them all a kiss that had them screaming for more.

Oh good, maybe no one noticed his embarrassing boner, or perhaps they just thought it was part of the show. 

It wasn’t.

Chest heaving, face flushed, Connor threw himself onto the sofa in the little dressing room. There wasn’t anyone scheduled to jump on right after him so he had a few minutes of peace. Except that his mind kept flashing to that man in the back, the intensity in his eyes, the way he touched himself without any restraint at just the _sight_ of him dancing. Now he was hard _and_ throbbing, his cock popping out of the little triangle of blue fabric that censored him from those hungry eyes.

He reached down, groping himself, and moaned aloud as he pictured his admirer’s large hands running over his body. “Fuck,” Connor breathed, arching his hips into the imaginary touch. “What I wouldn’t give…” He moaned and shuddered before grasping himself and beginning to jerk off.

Like hell he was going to walk the bar with a boner like this.

A low chuckle filled the room, startling Connor out of his masturbation and causing him to squeak with terror. “What are —“ He cut off mid sentence. It was the admirer and he had that hundred dollar bill in his hand again. “It’s you,” was all he could muster at the sight of him. 

“I think you enjoyed my show as much as I enjoyed yours,” the gray-haired man announced with a grin. “I thought I could come help… relieve… some of that tension for you.”

He was admiring Connor as he spoke, eyes lingering on the way Connor was stroking himself. Still stroking himself.

Connor whimpered. This was so fucking humiliating and yet.. and yet he was kicking out of his thong and spreading himself for the man. A band of dollar bills still adorned his thigh but he was so fucking hard he couldn’t think straight anymore. “This is your fault,” he replied at last, “why don’t you come here and take care of it?”

The man took a steadying breath at the gorgeous sight laid out before him. He was clearly torn for a moment before he closed the distance between them. “Eager, aren’t you?”

“I told you,” Connor replied softly, “you did this.”

The man slipped the hundred into his garter with the rest of the money and Connor’s cheeks momentarily flushed harder. The man hesitated for a moment then unbuttoned his pants. “Then let me apologize properly.” He leaned in, pressing his cock to Connor’s ass as he slid onto the little lounge seat with him. “You can call me Hank.”

Hank. Usually he didn’t get names. He also didn’t usually let strange men fuck him for free. That hundred was the fee for not telling his boss that some creep was jacking off in the club. He hooked his leg around Hank’s waist and pulled him closer, gasping with pleasure as he felt the man thrust inside of him. “Hnnn— You can call me — _ahh_ — Connor.”

“So Candy’s just the stage name, huh?” Hank teased as he began to move inside of him.

Connor whimpered, grinding his ass down against the massive cock that was filling him. So thick, so much bigger than the average john and, damnit, if it wasn’t so much better too. “Y-Yep.” He rocked down, moaning blissfully. “Oh god, yes… Like that and f-fuck! _There!_ Oh yes!” Hank actually listened to him, following his directions and his moans of pleasure until he had Connor positively drooling.

With Hank’s cock in him he felt like a dog in heat, fucking himself eagerly on the man’s massive cock as he drooled and whimpered and begged. Hank’s low moans were rough in his ear, encouraging Connor’s cries with whispered praise. “I don’t even have to thrust,” he muttered as he kissed Connor’s ear, “you’d fuck yourself on my cock for me.”

“C-Can’t help it! You feel so good…” It was true but… “Please don’t stop, I need it. I’m so close. Don’t stop!”

He wrapped another leg around Hank and clutched the man’s shirt as he dragged him close — kissed him.

It was that moment that broke the fog in his head and made him realize what a crazy thing he was doing. He was going to get in so much trouble and make an idiot out of himself in the same moment… and then Hank was kissing him back as his pace quickened. When their lips parted, he whispered into Connor’s ear: “Cum for me Connor.”

“Hank!” Connor came, practically on command, and then Hank’s hot seed was filling his ass. Neither of them had been thinking and had completely forsaken a condom in their eagerness.

“Fuck,” Hank breathed in surprise. “That was amazing.”

Connor had collapsed backward into the couch, his chest heaving as cum continued squirting onto his chest and stomach. He moaned with pleasure. “So amazing.”


	4. Chapter 4

When Gavin woke up, he was in pain and dizzy, but he could move and think with considerably less fog. He slowly rolled over and found himself wrapped in a plush blanket in a bed that smelled like spice and men’s cologne. There was a man sitting next to him, on top of the blanket, just staring into space with a distressed expression.

“Nines.”

The man twitched and turned to face him, expression pained and concerned before turning gentle. “How are you feeling? You passed out at the end there, so I took the liberty of cleaning you up.”

Gavin was silent for a moment and then he reached out of the blanket and tugged at Nines’ sleeve. “…Come closer.”

Nines melted at that invitation. A moment later he was under the covers with Gavin, holding him tight against him and kissing his forehead and lips. Gavin was shaking again, but the pressure of Nines against him was soothing and the kisses made his stomach feel as if it were full of butterflies.

“There’s so much wrong with all of this,” Gavin muttered. “You were dicking me around this whole fucking time and now…” His fingers curled in Nines’ shirt as he clung to the man. “Why?”

“You’re handsome, and kind of adorably angry… I couldn’t help wanting to play with you.” Nines answered honestly, as he spoke he gently stroked Gavin’s back. “But you were getting close, too close… Something bad was bound to happen, so I lured you away. I told you not to hang around here without me for a reason.” He suddenly clutched Gavin in his arms, a strained sound escaping him. “I’m so sorry I wasn’t fast enough… I tried…”

Gavin blinked in confusion. His eyes were watering again but it was the distress in Nines’ voice that really made his heart ache. Slowly he lifted his head and cut Nines’ words off with a rough kiss. “Don’t… apologize… I should’ve been more careful, I was just mad and flustered…” He kissed Nines again and finally felt the tension in his grip ease into a more relaxed hold. “I couldn’t stop thinking about you kissing me, and how badly I wished it could happen again.”

Nines shuddered and kissed Gavin desperately, so grateful that his angry little detective didn’t detest him for what had happened. “I still should’ve been faster,” Nines said after a moment. “Because now that you’re in this situation I have no idea how to get you out of it.”

Gavin shuddered. His head was much clearer now and death no longer seemed like the best way out after all. Gavin glanced up at Nines curiously. “They left pretty quickly when you decided to keep me for yourself… Can’t you just… do that?”

Nines thought about it for a moment. “Yes and no. That piece of shit that started all this, he’s gunning for my position. If I waver they’ll attack and this place will go back to being a pack of wild dogs.” He shook his head. “I’ve managed to get them in order since I took charge — to stop them from doing crazy shit like this.” He stroked Gavin’s cheek tenderly. “There is a public way I could mark you as mine… It’s…” Nines sighed. “It’s painful and degrading and you don’t deserve it after everything you’ve already endured because of me.”

“What’s that?”

“I’d brand you. You’d be my property, my responsibility, and they’d have to back off. It’s what we do for all the workers at the Eden Club.” He let out a thoughtful huff. “I’d say you flipped on your agency, that you’d rather be my dog and leak me insider information.”

Gavin felt that knot in his stomach again, the same one he got when he realized how jealous Nines’ gang was that Nines’ was fucking him. He nuzzled in against Nines, hiding his face suddenly. “I’ll do it. I can handle pain… and… the idea of belonging to you is kind of exciting.” The confession made his face burn. “I mean, if you really do want a fucked up piece of shit like me.”

Nines laughed, tears welling up in his eyes. “Of course I do. I haven’t ever desired anyone as much as I’ve wanted you!” That was how he’d gotten his poor detective into this mess, by wanting to play with him so much that he found ways to extend their little cat and mouse game. “But are you sure you’re alright with it? It’s going to be permanent.”

“I told you, I’m okay with pain. You’ve seen my ass naked, I’ve been through the blender.” Or, to be accurate, a glass window.

“It’s different when it’s being inflicted on you. I don’t want you to… to resent me because of it.”

“I think if I was going to resent you, I’d already have done it.” He nuzzled up against Nines and kissed him again. “Even when I wanted to hate you… I couldn’t. I just wanted more.”

Nines smiled softly, pained but happy. “I’m glad you don’t hate me. I never wanted any of this to happen.”

“I know you didn’t. You had so many chances to really fuck me over… and all you did was seduce me, you bastard.” Gavin smiled and, this time, Nines’ smile was more genuine and relaxed.

“Before I get my ass publicly owned by you, do you think we can stay here for a bit longer? I… This is nice.” It made the horror from earlier seem so much further away.

Nines nodded. “We can stay here until they start getting antsy and clawing at the door.”

Gavin chuckled but just nodded and pressed his face against Nines’ chest. Everything would be alright now that he had Nines.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part of a Kinktober 2018 Prompt:  
> 8\. Prostitution/Sex Worker

A knock on the door startled Connor and Hank out of their after sex haze. Connor jerked upright, groaned at the sensation of Hank’s cum dripping out of him, and then scrambled to his feet as a voice called from the other side of the door: “Come on, why the fuck is this locked? I’ve got to go on in thirty. Connor, are you in there still!?”

“Ah! Sorry! Just give me a moment, okay?”

Hank smirked. “Glad I locked that on my way in.” He’d been planning on interrogating Connor, but that hadn’t quite happened. 

A towel was thrown in his direction as the woman outside began to make snarky comments about being made to wait. He cleaned himself up, made himself presentable, and turned to watch Connor wiping the cum off his ass in front of the mirror. His cheeks were so red and he was biting his lip. Hank noticed his eyes flick up to seek him out in the mirror and then dart away when they made eye contact. He was really very cute. He grabbed a robe, gathered up his clothes, and scowled at Hank.

“You… You have to come with me, okay?”

“Got it.”

“No dumb comments to my coworkers either. I… I don’t usually do this so don’t make me regret it!”

“I promise I won’t.” Hank chuckled, climbing to his feet to move to Connor’s side. He leaned in and kissed his cheek. “You’re cute, all flustered like this.”

“That’s! That’s exactly what I told you not to do!”

“What the hell, Connor? Let me in, did you fucking bring a trick into the CHANGING ROOM?”

“No, yes, fuck, Traci just back the fuck off for a moment!” Connor flung the door open finally and stomped past. “I don’t judge when you bring Tori back here after shows, so just back off.”

The blue-haired woman laughed but she glanced at Hank and said nothing more on the subject. “Sorry for being antsy.” She shrugged. “You’re just not usually like that.”

“Yeah, it’s okay.” Connor admitted before hurrying past.

“I won’t say anything to the boss, so don’t worry, okay?”

The tension in Connor’s shoulders vanished almost instantly and he reached out, grabbing Hank’s hand and dragging him down the hall toward the private rooms. They passed through some of the more public rooms and into the personal quarters. Connor opened his door for Hank and motioned him inside. What was he even doing?

Hank made his way over to the bed and sat down as he admired the pole in Connor’s room. “Do you do shows in here too?”

“Hmph… Yeah, for more than you’ve probably got on you.”

“I know this place takes credit.” Connor’s cheeks flushed. “You’re one of their androids, aren’t you?” Even redder, so Hank assumed he was on the right track. “So how about you give me a private show and I’ll pay your private fees for the evening.” He needed to be getting information out of Connor, but it was hard to focus with this gorgeous piece of work standing naked in front of him. Connor had shrugged off his robe and was standing before him in nothing but a garter belt full of dollar bills. And his hundred. “Lets lose the garter belt this time though.”

Connor collected his money and stuffed it into his drawer along with the garter belt. “How’d you know I was an android?”

“Creative guess. But you were also way too eager to get fucked dry — and way too slick to be human.”

Connor blushed. “That was your fault. Why… Why were you touching yourself in the club? That’s against the rules.”

It was Hank’s turn to blush. Fucking android making him squirm. “I didn’t expect Eden’s Candy to be so… delicious.” He held out a hand to Connor, beckoning him to come sit in his lap, and Connor came willingly to straddle him. “You’re far more beautiful than your files give you credit… I wasn’t going to continue but then I saw you looking, and how hard you got… I thought you might be enjoying the attention.”

Connor’s face felt hot. He gently rubbed his ass against Hank’s lap before he leaned up to kiss the man. “You’re so charming for a dirty old pervert,” he muttered.

Hank’s fingers rested lightly on Connor’s hips for a moment and then he rocked his hips up, grinding against Connor’s ass. “You’re too kind for a prostitute.”

Connor ground against Hank, whimpering softly at the feeling of the bulge in the man’s pants. “I’m an android, Hank. I don’t have a choice.”

That made Hank pause. He gently wrapped his arms around Connor, holding him close. He felt Connor tense for a moment, but then it drained away and he laid his head against Hank’s chest. 

He’d never been fond of androids, not after that crazy revolution, but one thing he was certain of was that they were people. They didn’t have the laws to shut down The Eden Club but they’d been working to find something - anything - illegal going on here. Most of the androids seemed unwilling to admit that they were being mistreated at Eden… Hank didn’t buy that bullshit, but he went by the philosophy that if it wasn’t hurting anybody then it wasn’t his problem.

His problem was that people - androids or not - were getting hurt because of this place.

“Connor… You know that you do.”

“What happens in Eden, stays in Eden.” Connor laughed bitterly. “It’s the slogan for a reason. We don’t get out.” He didn’t know why he was telling this old man everything, but he couldn’t stop himself either.

Hank frowned deeply. “Do you want out?”

Connor finally pulled back slightly and looked at him carefully.. “This conversation isn’t very sexy.”

“I know.” Hank shrugged and flashed him a rueful smile. “It’s important to me. You’re better than this place.”

“I don’t need some guy to come along and save me. That’s just trading one cage for another.”

“You don’t owe me anything if you get out of here.” Connor hesitated, his expression suggested that he didn’t believe any of this. “I won’t deny that I enjoyed fucking you, and I’d gladly do it again… but I mean what I said. You don’t owe me anything.”

His words brought a flush of red across Connor’s cheeks. “You’re the weirdest patron I’ve ever had.”

Hank chuckled. “Maybe I can be your last.”

Connor laughed softly and pressed his forehead against Hank’s chest for a moment. “This is really cruel, Hank. Why are you teasing me like this?” Connor’s fingers curled into Hank’s shirt as he peered up at the man again. “I was going to let you fuck me, for free… but this is just… cruel… to give me hope like this.”

Hank stroked Connor’s hair tenderly. How could he be falling for someone like this? They’d hardly met but Connor’s broken-hearted look made Hank ache in ways he couldn’t explain. Tenderly he cupped Connor’s cheeks and pulled him up into a kiss.

Connor whimpered, grinding his hips down again. “Fuck me, Hank. Please.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of a Kinktober 2018 prompt:  
> 21\. Branding
> 
> WARNING: Rape Mention. Use of BDSM outside of a BDSM setting. Branding is for experienced kinksters only and should only be done in a safe, sane, and consensual setting.
> 
> ===========

Gavin was tied to a fucking post in that same courtyard he’d been raped in. On his knees, fucking naked still, with his wrists bound to the post by his own cuffs. There were a lot of people around him — talking, sneering, spitting insults — but the only one that mattered was Nines. Nines was pacing around him, debating with his gang about why it was useful to accept this dog’s offer.

“He’ll leak us information and cut our guys slack if they get caught, that’s a damned good offer.”

“So why do _you_ get to mark him?” The brute that had punched Gavin was speaking, leering closer to Gavin than he felt even remotely comfortable with.

“Because I was the one that convinced him to flip. Didn’t I, dear?” Nines crouched down in front of him, gun pressed under his chin.

Gavin’s face flushed despite himself and he leaned absently into the pressure of the gun. “Yes.”

“You’ll obey me, won’t you?”

Gavin couldn’t help but smile. When all of his attention was focused on Nines, everything was okay. “Yes.”

“But _I_ was the one who fucking caught him sneaking around.”

“And I’m the one that owns him. Like it or not, he’s _mine_.”

There was a rumble of displeasure from the guys that agreed with the brute, but there was a louder return from the men supporting Nines. Gavin shrugged as if none of it mattered. He knew how he felt. He could live with belonging to Nines. Really, he’d belonged to him since the first time they’d met. Ever since then he’d been on Nines’ puppet strings and, fuck, he didn’t mind at all. He loved it. Loved him. If it was anyone other than Nines… well, he didn’t have to live with it, if he didn’t want to.

Nines tucked the gun into the waist of his pants and plucked the brand from the fire. “Hang in there, dear. This is going to hurt like hell.”

It did. It only lasted two seconds, tops, but that moment was pure agony. White hot pain seared through the ass cheek that had just felt the heat of Nines’ brand. Then a second of panting, sobbing, and it was back again. This repeated three more times, with Gavin’s screams growing louder with each iteration.

Finally, there was relief. A cool cloth placed over his ass while he sobbed and panted through the lingering agony.

Then Nines was there, crouching in front of him, and kissing him. God Gavin couldn’t get enough of him. He moaned into the kiss as Nines forced his tongue into his mouth. When he pulled back, saliva dripped from Gavin’s open mouth. “You’re hard again, dear. Do you want me to fuck you again? Right here? With everyone watching?”

Gavin made a noise that he couldn’t control, something desperate and animalistic. “Fuck,” he sputtered out, “Fuck yes! Please, Nines!”

Nines disappeared from his line of sight and then he heard the zip of Nines’ pants and he forced his over-excited body to be as calm and relaxed as possible… because a moment later Nines was inside of him. Gavin screamed, he wasn’t sure anymore if it was pain or ecstasy but either way he was loving it.

In front of his whole gang, Nines nailed his dirty cop while his fingers lingered on the brand burned into Gavin’s skin. Gavin was his now, completely… He was going to protect him with everything he had. He laid his hand against the brand, pressing the cool cloth against the cauterized skin, and he felt Gavin immediately tense and climax.

“My filthy boy. Did you cum just from that?”

“Y-Yes,” Gavin admittedly shamefully.

“Too bad I’m not done with you yet.”

“Please!”

Nines just smiled. “Of course, dear, of course I’ll fill your dirty ass up with my cum.”

Gavin made an incoherent noise and then moaned in bliss, rocking his ass back again. Nines growled with pleasure, his breath coming out in rugged pants, and Gavin knew he was about to get exactly what he wanted. Nines couldn’t resist the tightness of Gavin’s ass, or the way he was sobbing for more.

“Nnnnfuck,” Nines finally breathed out, “Good boy, Gavin.”

Then he came and Gavin groaned with satisfaction at being filled to brim with Nines’ cum.

“So good, so good, fuck fuck!” Gavin couldn’t believe he was cumming again. “Nines!”

Nines pulled out all at once, letting his cum pour out of Gavin’s ass, and then lightly slapped the brand. Gavin flinched, ass clenching in response to being slapped in such a sensitive area and causing even more cum to dribble down his thighs. 

“Now, if everyone is done questioning _my_ decisions, I’ve got a new little pet to clean up.”

Nines started wiping himself up, ignoring the group as they grumbled and began to shuffle away, and then he realized they still weren’t alone. The brute was still lingering in the doorway, glaring suspiciously.

“I said fuck off.” He lifted the gun from the waistband of his pants and pointed it evenly at the man. “I’m not going to say it again.”

The man swore beneath his breath and turned away, stomping out of the room at last.

Finally, Nines was able to take proper care of Gavin. The man was slumped, half-conscious, against the post and sobbing softly as the adrenaline drained out of his system. Nines took off the cuffs, draped his coat over Gavin’s naked body, and lifted him gently into his arms.

“You did so good, Gavin.”

Gavin pressed his face to Nines’ shoulder. “I’m so fucked up.”

“I’m sorry I had to put you through that, but I’ll get you out of here. I won’t let anyone else touch you.”

“I know you won’t.” Gavin’s voice trembled when he spoke, but he remained pressed tight into Nines’ arms. “So long as I have you, I’ll be fine.”

“Always, dear. Always.”


	7. Chapter 7

“You want me to rat?!”

Connor and Hank had laid together for a long time after they had made love. He’d explained his situation, told Connor about his missing partner… Connor seemed on board, until Hank asked him to be the one to break the case open.

“I’ll be getting you out of here, won’t I? It won’t matter if you flipped on the boss.”

“It will matter! Nines is an _android_ , like me! He knows how to damn well find me, and he doesn’t take well to being _betrayed_! There’s nothing your police force can do to protect me if he wants me found!”

Hank knew he was getting in way too deep but the words spilled out without his consent: “ _I’ll_ protect you!”

Connor whimpered a little, torn between the safety of Hank’s embrace and the impossible request he was making. He’d never felt so secure as he had when he’d met Hank, and now… The idea of leaving had been so tantalizingly close.

“I don’t know if you can…” Connor muttered softly.

“The goal is to dismantle this club all together. To get all the androids out. He’ll never know it was you specifically that pointed me in the right direction.”

Freedom. Hank was holding it in his hand, begging him to take it. Connor swallowed hard. “You’ll protect me?”

“I will.”

“I don’t believe you,” Connor confessed, “but I want to…”

“That’s alright. I’ll do everything in my power to protect you, with or without the station’s help.”

Connor smiled. “You’d go Deviant for me?”

It was an outdated term, from before the Android Revolution, but it seemed appropriate now. Hank returned the smile and kissed Connor’s lips lightly. “Yes. I’d break all the rules for you.”

“Okay… If we’re both breaking the rules… then I’ll break them with you.”

“Thank you, Con.”

“Alright, give me a moment… The security footage is open to all of us, in case someone gets rough and we need to point him out.”

“That’s... well, that’s good, actually.”

Connor nodded. “It’s been better since Nines took over… He’s strict and doesn’t waver on punishments, but he cares about the androids here.”

Connor, still gloriously naked, walked across the room and pressed his hand to the comm link. Hank watched in fascination as the skin receded from his hand to reveal the pristine white plastic and the blue glow of thirium as he interfaced with the security network. 

He wasn’t doing anything wrong, Connor reminded himself as he started flicking the channels into the higher up’s personal quarters, he was just looking for someone, everything was fine. He did this all the time. And, hey, if he didn’t find the cop then he could pretend none of this had happened. Everything would go back to normal…

“Oh… Hank, I found him. He’s with Nines.” Connor winced at the sight of him.

“Is he alive?”

“Yeah. A little worse for wear, I think, but alive.”

Hank grit his teeth. “I have to get him out of there.”

“Hold on… This, let me play back through the footage. Something isn’t right…”

Connor couldn’t go into any of the private rooms, he didn’t have that sort of clearance, but he could skim through the hallways and public rooms around it. What he saw was Nines cradling an injured detective, carrying him back into his room…

Then the comm link crackled and a voice came through the speaker: “Connor? Why are you trying to access my room’s security? Is everything alright?” Connor jerked away from the comm panel in terror. He couldn’t find the right words to lie with Nines speaking directly to him. “…I see. _Lieutenant Anderson_ , isn’t it? I think a proper discussion is now in order.”

Connor was on the floor, eyes wide with fear, but Hank was determined to get Gavin back. He slid to his feet and made his way to Connor’s side. “Whatever we discuss will be off the record. You tell me where Detective Reed might be, and I’ll leave this place.”

“I highly doubt that Lieutenant. Connor, I’ve given you clearance to my room. Get dressed and bring the Lieutenant in.”

“Y-Yes.”

Hank frowned at the comm link and then crouched down and helped Connor to his feet. “It’s going to be just fine, Connor.”

Connor clung to him, shaking like a leaf. “It really isn’t. Hank, you don’t know him - what he’s capable of!”

“If my suspicions are correct, I may have a bargaining chip.”

Connor blinked up at him in surprise. “The Detective he has?”

“Yeah… Either Gavin flipped a long time ago, or Nines has a fixation on him… Either way, Gavin will tip this one way or another, and I promised I’d do everything to protect you.”

***

Gavin was laying on his stomach on Nines’ bed, letting the android apply some sort of burn-ointment to his ass, when the conversation with someone named Connor started. …And then Hank was there!?

“What the fuck is going on?”

Nines hushed him until after the conversation ended. When Connor closed the comm link, Nines laughed and gave Gavin’s unbranded asscheek a gentle pat. 

“Exactly what I hoped would happen. Your partner is here looking for you.. and he’s going to give me the out I need to make sure no one can lay a hand on you.”

“You were waiting for Hank to show up!?”

“Of course, I’ve been following you two for the last year. I know both of your behaviors rather well. You,” Nines gave the branded side of his ass a tender pat, “are prone to getting hot-headed and running ahead… and he takes a bit longer to think things through, and then he charges into the lion’s den head on to pull you out of it. I’ve been relying on this system to keep you out of trouble for months.”

Gavin scowled and swatted at Nines. “You’re an absolute ass.”

“But it hasn’t failed me yet, my angry little kitten.”

“Fuck you,” Gavin spat but he couldn’t help the smile that crept onto his face. Nines really did love him.


	8. Chapter 8

Once they were dressed and presentable, Connor and Hank made their way through the club to Nines’ personal quarters. Connor was trembling as he opened the door to Nines’ room, but Hank was steeled for whatever they’d encounter. His only concern was getting Gavin and Connor out of this mess as safely as possible. Even so, he didn’t expect what he found when he stepped into the room.

Gavin looked like he’d been through hell. His face was bruised up, and his usually pristine hair had been brushed back into place without the usual care. He was also wearing clothes that were clearly too big for him. What really jarred Hank, however, was seeing his partner tucked in the mob boss’s lap like his prized pet. Nines’ chin rested on top of his head and, when Hank entered, he just waved lazily.

“Sorry I fucked up,” he offered wryly.

At least he was still acting like himself. Hank closed his eyes for a moment, took a deep breath, then opened them again. “What the fuck happened, Gavin?”

Nines cleared his throat. “Connor, lock the door for me. I don’t need anyone interrupting us.”

Connor nodded nervously and locked the door then edged up behind Hank.

Nines eyes the pair for a moment, expression unreadable, and then he gave Gavin’s hand a light squeeze. “Go ahead and tell him as much as you’d like.”

Gavin frowned. “I fucked up,” he clarified for Hank. “I was taking information from an informant that turned out to be untrue… and then I walked into the wrong part of the city to be wearing my badge.” A tremble ran through him and he grabbed Nines’ hand harder. “Nines saved me.” Now his expression darkened and he pressed back into Nines’ embrace. “I’m sorry, Hank… But I won’t turn him in.”

Hank half choked. “What the fuck, Gavin!?” Was this a ruse? Was he actually in danger and just pretending to be okay with Nines to save his own ass? Hank’s fist clenched at his side, and then Nines smiled softly.

“Luckily, pet, you won’t have to. Lieutenant, I’m turning myself in. I’ll give up this entire place — you just have to get Gavin safely out of here.”

Gavin whirled on Nines. “You can’t! I won’t let you, not just for my sake either! I don’t care what kind of martyr shit you’re trying to pull! They’ll _deactivate you_!” Gavin’s voice broke on those last words. “I need you, Nines. I can’t do this without you.”

Nines frowned and wrapped his arms tightly around Gavin. He held him close to his chest as he stared past him at Hank. “I can tell you everything you want to know.”

“I said no!”

Hank sighed. He’d known Gavin was in over his head with this Nines business, but he’d never realized how tangled up the two had gotten. “Gavin, he’s giving himself up willingly… We can get him lenience and protection as an informant. He won’t be deactivated if you don’t believe it’s necessary.”

Gavin was clutching Nines’ shirt and shaking violently. He didn’t respond to Hank. “Don’t leave me, Nines. Please don’t.”

“You heard your Lieutenant.”

“Promise me?”

“I promise. I’ll work for the cops. I told you I’d do anything to make sure they never touched you again. This included.”

Hank sighed, shoulders slumping with relief. “Okay. I’m calling for reinforcement. Start talking, I want this all recorded.”

“Very well, I’ve had my security footage running this whole time. I can tell you everything, and offer evidence of my gang’s participation.”

Connor gently touched Hank’s arm. “Will the androids be alright?”

“Of course. We’ve been fully integrated with the Jericho Organization for Android/Human relations since the Revolution. They’ll find proper jobs and therapy for all the androids they collect here.”

Connor sighed with relief. He knew Nines would do what was right for the androids in his care, but he was glad to know that the DPD would too. “Thank you, Hank.”

“I promised I would take care of you.”


End file.
